Entre Sibilos e Gritos
by Diih Franco
Summary: Todo mundo julga que está sempre no lugar certo e na hora certa. Contudo, essa regra não se aplica a quatro alunos de Hogwarts. O que será que vai acontecer se eles se meterem onde não são chamados?


No mundo real existem várias lendas. Lendas que falam sobre fatos bons, duvidosos e terríveis. Alguns são muito bem abafados, outros se espalham pelo mundo ganhando várias versões. A razão era que não importava o sentido que uma lenda dava, era apenas uma lenda. Nada podia ser verdade, ou podia?

São nesses momentos que nos pegamos na dúvida. Como se começa uma lenda? Na verdade, tudo se começa com um segredinho. Aqueles pequenos segredos que viram boatos. E quando se conta um segredo você tem que procurar o melhor lugar para se dizer, afinal, existem certos lugares onde as paredes têm ouvidos. Principalmente quando se fala em Hogwarts.

Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts não era, e continua não sendo um lugar ideal para guardar segredos. Não importa se você era o maior nerd da escola ou popular. Em Hogwarts ninguém escapa de não ter seus segredos ouvidos na boca do povo. Acredite, nessa escola os alunos podem te surpreender!

Em um corredor pouco iluminado de Hogwarts, apareceram duas garotas. A primeira com cabelos ruivos escuros, pele branca, olhos castanhos e um pouco mais baixa que sua amiga. A tal amiga era alta, cabelos negros, olhos azuis como safiras. Ambas falavam baixinho como se não quisessem que o assunto que estava sendo abordado se espalhasse pela escola, mesmo sabendo que isso era quase impossível.

- Argh, Stels – começa a garota mais alta num tom lamentoso – Você tem ideia do quanto isso é grave? Meus sapatos estão indo por água abaixo. E necas da minha mãe mandar sapatos novos.

-Milly, para de drama! E se sua mãe estiver sem tempo para comprar? Além do mais, você _é_ uma bruxa! Você pode mexer a sua varinha e consertar o seu all star até sua mãe mandar um prata novo em folha! – disse a garota que se intitulava pelo apelido Stels.

- Prata? Você ficou maluca? Nuuunca. Eu quero um laranja, mas eu duvido que ela me mande um do jeito que eu gosto. Minha mãe veta minha liberdade de expressão. – lamentou-se Milly pondo as mãos nos bolsos da calça que era dois números maior do que ela. De repente, a garota olhou para a parede atrás de sua amiga – MEU SÃO BRIGUILIM DOS CAMBITOS FINOS!

Os gritos foram suficientes para assustar sua amiga e olhar para ela com leve preocupação.

-O que houve? Lembrou de alguma coisa importante?!

- ME CLONARAM, STELS! – gritou a garota apontando – Virgem Santa, eu sabia que eu era um intelecto superior, mas... me clonar? EI! PARA DE ME IMITAR! Clone Mau. Clone feio. É muito feio imitar as pessoas!

Stella não entendeu muita coisa do que estava acontecendo, porém, como se fosse a atitude mais sábia do mundo, ela virou na direção onde sua amiga apontava. A reação imediata da mais baixa da dupla foi revirar os olhos e suspirar fortemente.

- Milly, isso é um espelho! – disse ela puxando a amiga para longe daquele objeto.

- Ah! Eu sabia! – respondeu Milly se sentindo levemente envergonhada, enquanto saía com sua fisionomia furiosa – Só estava vendo se você estava prestando atenção!

- Sim, eu estava prestando atenção. Agora para com esse drama do seu sapato, se estragar antes do tempo eu conserto okey? Somos bruxas e podemos arrumar. A questão nesse momento é que eu tive um plano genial durante as férias.

- Ah, que plano? – Milly olhou para uma Stella empolgada cujos olhos brilhavam intensamente. Ohou, isso não parecia uma coisa muito boa para a morena.

- Estava pensando aqui, desde que fomos designadas para sermos monitoras da nossa casa, pensei se havia uma possibilidade de eu entrar na parte proibida para alunos com poucos conhecimentos. Afinal, se pensarmos logicamente, eu tenho autorização de entrar naquela sala... Emilly? – perguntou à amiga quando percebeu que a morena não estava mais ao seu lado e sim um pouco atrás dela.

- Qual a função de ter essas armaduras paradas de enfeite no corredor? São tantas que já perdi as contas de quantas têm só nesse andar.

- EMILLY! – exclamou a ruiva puxando novamente a sua amiga – Por que toda vez que eu falo sobre meu plano você não está prestando atenção em mim?

- Seu plano? – a morena olhou para sua amiga de olhos arregalados.

- Meu plano de entrar na parte proibida da biblioteca! – disse a ruiva revirando os olhos como se fosse algo óbvio.

- Não, definitivamente não. Não bem grande. – disse a morena aumentando um pouco a voz mostrando a seriedade. – Os livros estão lá por um motivo, Stella. E esse motivo é: Alunos abaixo do sétimo ano que não estão cursando DCAT avançado, NÃO entendem. N-A-O-TIU devem lê-los por não terem maturidade para tanto. Stells, pelo amor de Merlin, somos MONITORAS!

- Eu sei que somos monitoras. – disse a ruiva em um tom de seriedade levantando uma sobrancelha – SE somos monitoras temos mais conhecimento e responsabilidade que todos os sextanistas. Isso não faz eu ser uma pura monitora. Como aprendi com meu irmão, _algumas regras _foram feitas para serem desobedecidas. Maas, por outro lado, não quero perder meu cargo misterioso de monitora. Vou deixar meu plano quieto, quem sabe outra hora? – disse Stella cruzando os dedos em X nas suas costas disfarçando com um movimento de colocar ambas as mãos atrás de seu corpo.

-Bom senso, gosto de te ver pensando assim! –comentou Emilly balançando a cabeça como se aprovasse as palavras de sua amiga.

– Mudando de assunto, você vai na festa da Jamile? – disse Stella parando perto de uma escada que tinha acabado de mudar para um lado. A ruiva odiava quando via essas escadas andarem.

Odiou mais ainda quando ela estava levando os primeiristas de sua casa para conhecer o caminho, e ela teve que fazer novas rotas por conta que as escadas ganhavam vida e tirava-os do caminho original.

-AAAH, CLARROOO. – falou Milly com tom de zombaria – Eu vou dançar pra caramba com meu namorado imaginário e falar com todos os meus amigos imaginários! Stels, acorda, eu nem sei porque o irmão de Jamile me convidou! Eu nem sou amiga dela, mal nos olhamos!

- Eu também não sei o porquê dele ter me convidado, a última vez em que a vi foi quando ela me fez o favor de arrumar confusão na sala de adivinhação. E até hoje ela me odeia por motivos bobos. Já até joguei o convite no fogo, não vou me estressar em ir a uma festa onde a aniversariante me odeia.

-Aprovo e assino em baixo com prazer. – disse morena suspirando – Terei que ir pra lá, e você vai subir e enfrentar essas escadas.

-É o jeito, eu até pegava a passagem de um quadro que já me leva para o último andar. Porém está muito tarde e acordar um quadro dormindo não é uma boa ideia. Além disso, tenho que ver se eu consegui terminar o texto de poções.

Emilly arregalou os olhos por um instante, e logo a seguir levantou os ombros e se despediu de sua amiga indo em direção a um corredor.

- Boa noite, Stells! – despediu-se ela abrindo a boca demonstrando sono.

-Bons sonhos, Milly!- disse a ruiva com um sorriso simpático, porém ela subiu somente dois andares e virou para a esquerda. Indo em direção aonde pretendia ir naquela noite, como rezava seus planos.

Emilly, apesar de ser uma garota inocente, e que acreditou na sua amiga quando a mesma falou que não ia seguir seu plano adiante, e apesar de estar morrendo de sono, ela seguia o seu caminho de volta saltitando como se isso fosse normal.

Porém ela se deteve no meio do caminho quando encontrou com o diretor de Hogwarts, Diretor Dippet, e o senhor não estava só. Ele estava acompanhado do rapaz moreno, alto de seus cabelos negros habitualmente bagunçado que apontava para todos os lados. O diretor sorriu para a morena enquanto ela fazia uma expressão interrogativa.

- Ei Srta Winchester! Eu ia mesmo procurá-la na sala dos monitores agora mesmo! – disse diretor com um leve tom de animação – Esse é Jesse Ludmore, aluno novo.

- Aluno Novo? – repetiu Emilly incapaz de conter surpresa na voz.

- Sim, Srta Winchester, aluno novo! Ele estudava na escola de Bruxaria Americana, pelos meus cálculos, na casa onde ele ficava na escola bate justamente com a Lufa- Lufa. O que isso quer dizer que o Sr. Ludmore agora é sua responsabilidade. Seja bem vindo e Boa noite para vocês!

- Mas...Mas...Mas. – Emilly foi virando o corpo enquanto o diretor passou por ela, ignorando-a. Ela suspirou tentando fazer com que uma mecha cacheada de seu cabelo saísse do seu rosto, por ter sido uma reação frustrada, ela tirou a mecha com a mão jogando-a para trás e logo a seguir ela deu um sorriso tímido para o garoto – Bem, err... Eu me chamo Emilly Winchester, eu sou monitora da casa Lufa Lufa. Vamos entrar!

Emilly falou a senha e o quadro abriu espaço para os dois entrarem.

- Aqui é salão comunal, você pode passar as horas vagas fazendo o que você quiser! Deve estar aqui a partir das nove da noite, isso se não quiser pegar uma detenção. Aquela escada leva ao dormitório feminino, no qual você não pode entrar mesmo que tente. E aquela ali, dormitório masculino. Você saberá qual é seu quarto quando ver uma placa no ano que você está cursando. – a morena parou de falar respirando fundo. Então ela olhou pros lados para se certificar de tinha que falar mais alguma coisa, por fim, apenas balançou a cabeça. – Mais alguma pergunta?

O garoto balançou a cabeça confirmando.

- O que tem de interessante por aqui? – ele abriu um sorriso largo mostrando os dentes.

- Interessante? – a morena disse surpresa e depois ficou pensativa – Por enquanto nada, estamos ainda na segunda semana do trimestre. A propósito, as aulas realmente começa amanhã as oitos horas. Vou me certificar de que você receba os horários no café da manhã.

O garoto continuou olhando para ela atencioso. Emilly apenas se deu ao trabalho de balançar a cabeça se sentindo altamente desconfortável, porém ela aos poucos se afastou para as poltronas mais isoladas, apesar de que de alguns minutos atrás ela estava com sono, depois de conhecê-lo parecia que o sono pegou a carona com o vento e foi passear pelo mundo afora. E para recuperá-los Emilly tem o costume de ler livros até seus olhos pesarem.

- Beleza, ei, meu nome é Jesse Ludmore. – disse o garoto se aproximando dela – É sério, quero saber mesmo o que se passa por essa escola. Sabe? Só para eu estar preparado para amanhã.

- Olha. – disse a morena fechando o livro e olhando para ele – A única coisa que você precisa saber é que aqui não dá para ter segredos, ou tentar escondê-los. Sabe como é! As paredes realmente têm ouvidos.

- Parede ou quadro? – ele perguntou lançando um olhar como se tivesse dando em cima de Emilly.

- Tanto faz. – ela respondeu piscando e se sentindo confusa.

Stella estava completamente empolgada com seu plano. Já estava começando s segunda semana de aula, mais especificamente, eles estavam no terceiro dia na escola, já que o primeiro de Setembro caía numa quinta-feira. E o diretor Dippet achou injusto os alunos terem aula na sexta para depois enfrentarem o final de semana, por isso, ele decidiu dar somente mais um dia de férias para descanso da viagem. Com isso, Stella pensou que não tinha a menor chance de ser apanhada, pois todos os alunos estavam cansados demais da viagem para dar os passeios noturnos e os professores certamente estavam confiando nisso.

Ninguém estaria na seção reservada da biblioteca, disso a ruiva tinha certeza. Porém, ela não sabia como era fácil ter certeza e se enganar depois. Ela conseguiu chegar ao corredor da biblioteca sem ser pega, se sentindo muito satisfeita consigo mesma, porém, foi pega de surpresa quando encontrou um garoto alto, loiro-acastanhado, pele morena médio. Imediatamente ela se sentiu brava. Como isso pôde acontecer? Ela verificara se não ia ter ninguém naquela noite!

- Ei, o que você está fazendo aqui?!- perguntou Stella para o garoto misterioso.

Ele ergueu as sobrancelhas ao ver Stella se aproximar e falar com petulância. Quem aquela garota pensava que era?!

- Não é da sua conta, é? Quem é você? – perguntou ele mal humorado.

A ruiva ia responder que era monitora, porém, se ele fosse, ele também saberia que ela estava no horário fora do permitido da ronda. Assim, ela acabaria saindo mal na história também. Então ela somente respirou, levantou uma sobrancelha e virou o rosto entrando na biblioteca com o maior silêncio possível.

-Também não é do seu interesse.

-Ei, Ei! – sibilou o loiro seguindo Stella – Espera um instante! Aonde você pensa que vai? Você não pode andar por aqui agora!

- Ah não? Interessante é que você também não pode andar por aqui agora! Então, quem é você para mandar em mim e discutir comigo? – Stella parou no meio do caminho virando na frente dele e cruzando os braços.

- Eu já falei que isso não é da sua conta! Seria melhor você voltar para sua casa para não arrumar encrencas!

- Eu sou monitora! – disse Stella com um tom levemente mandão, o que de fato não era do feitio dela – Eu posso andar pelos corredores há essa hora – mentira, monitores só podem andar mais tarde quando tinham ronda, e a ronda da ruiva acabou há muito tempo. – E você que deveria voltar para sua casa, me desagradaria escrever que peguei um aluno fora da cama. – ela finalizou virando as costas indo em direção a uma porta escondida e presa por uma corrente e cadeado – Alorromora!

- Monitora, é? – murmurou o loiro dando um sorriso de lado – Onde está indo? – perguntou logo a seguir estreitando os olhos e seguindo-a.

- Isso só diz respeito a mim. – retrucou Stella com petulância sem parar de andar.

- Tudo bem. Eu vou com você! – declarou ele do nada.

- Você O QUÊ? – Stella parou de andar olhando imediatamente para ele.

- Shhhiu – mandou ele- quer que nos peguem? Eu falei que vou com você! É surda por acaso?

- Não! Mas não quero que você venha comigo...

- Que seja, vou do mesmo jeito!

- Meu Bom Merlin! – murmurou Stella – Faça o que você quiser, mas se nos pegarem por sua culpa, eu corto sua cabeça! – ela respondeu com mal humor.

- Sim, e estou tremendo de medo! – falou o garoto com desdém.

A ruiva revirou os olhos e se sentou em uma mesa após pegar um livro aleatório na estante, ela iluminou com a sua varinha para poder ler melhor quando o assunto que ela percorria pela página chamou a sua atenção. Horcrux. Ela nunca ouvira falar, mas parecia ser uma coisa tão interessante e de tal valia para o caso de quando ela for aurora. Nunca se sabe!

- Você veio à noite na biblioteca para...ler? – o garoto murmurou quando se aproximou dela – Vou te contar um segredo: eles deixam você fazer isso! Todos os dias, não precisa vir a noite escondido!

- Oh sim, senhor gênio! – ironizou Stella – Não na seção proibida. Aqui é necessário ter uma autorização!

- Perai, você não está no sétimo ano? Achei que você fosse mais velha – falou ele com certa rudez – Em que ano está?

- Sexto ano! – ela respondeu sem tirar o olho no livro – e você?

- Sexto ano...também! – respondeu ele lentamente, foi quando ele prestou mais atenção em Stella. Não deveria se lembrar de uma garota tão... bem, bonita? – Ashton Bourton.

Stella levantou o rosto e olhou para ele desconfiada deixando-o com a mão suspensa no ar, quando ela deveria ter aceitado como uma forma de comprimento comum.

-Smith. Stella Smith. Você só apareceu hoje para estar no meu caminho, Bourton?

- Você sempre tem alta conta, não é mesmo?- ele deu um sorriso irônico. – Não, estudo aqui desde o primeiro ano.

- É mesmo? Por que será que nós não nos encontramos por aí? – disse ela sendo irônica. – Agora se possível gostaria de ler em silêncio.

Ashton balançou a cabeça como se concordasse com ela e encostou-se na mesa ao lado dela. Discretamente, ele tentou fisgar uma palavra ou frase que pudesse denunciar o que aquela atraente ruiva estava lendo. Somente pegou uma palavra: Horcrux. Imediatamente ele ficou sério.

- Você não devia ler sobre isso! – sibilou entredentes. – é uma péssima ideia se meter com horcruxes. Eu sei disso!

- O que eu devo ler ou não, não cabe a você dizer! Eu leio o que eu quiser. Isso pode ser útil para minha futura vida profissional!

- Smith, vê se cresce ok? – ele ordenou furioso tirando o livro das mãos dela e colocando na estante, no devido lugar. – Isso é tão _imaturo_. Ler as coisas porque é uma garotinha curiosa vai pegar mal. Existe um motivo para esse livro estar na seção reservada! E o motivo é que eles não devem ser lidos por quem não tem maturidade para isso!

- Sou madura o suficiente! – Stella falou com irritação, porém baixinho.

- Se fosse, você não estaria lendo essa porcaria! – ele rebateu.

- E você? – disse a ruiva com petulância – aposto que leu alguma coisinha enquanto tentava ver o que eu estava lendo.

- Não li. Eu sei o que é porque eu vo... – o loiro se interrompeu, assustado com o que estivera prestes a deixar escapar, porém, a ruiva não reparou nisso, ela reparou num som estranho vindo de algum lugar, ela diminuiu a luz da sua varinha e ficou atenta.

Isso porque ambos não repararam que suas vozes não estavam em múrmurios enquanto discutiam. Com certeza acabou chamando atenção de seja lá quem for que estava perto o suficiente para ouvi-los.

- Quem está ai? – disse um voz feminina. Uma professora?

- Ótimo, parabéns! – sussurrou Stella com raiva. – Vamos sair daqui!

- Tentar pelos fundos! – respondeu Ashton bravo.

- Stella? – disse uma voz conhecida para os ouvidos da ruiva.

Stella ergueu os olhos com alívio. Emilly entrou na biblioteca segurando uma lamparina no alto. Logo atrás dela vinha um garoto que podia ser descrito apenas como lindo. O alívio da ruiva se dispersou quando encontrou com os olhos da amiga. Emilly estava furiosa, Stella ia ouvir um sermão.

- Stella Smith! – sibilou a morena – Achei que você tivesse desistido desse ideia idiota de seção reservada. Esses livros são proibidos por um motivo. E esse motivo é que não temos maturidade para lê-los.

Ashton lançou um olhar de "o que foi que eu disse?" para Stella, que fez a ruiva apenas revirar os olhos e bufar em resposta.

- Cala a boca, Bourton! Milly, você sabe que sou curiosa. Quando sismo, coloco algo na minha cabeça, não sai mais! Porém, o que _você_ está fazendo aqui? Com...eer... qual seu nome?

-Jesse Ludmore! – respondeu o moreno com um largo sorriso.

- Ora, ora, ora! – soou uma voz asmática e satisfeita – estamos encrencados, não é mesmo?

Os quatros alunos sentiram o terror dominando seus corpos. O zelador surgira do nada, provavelmente deve ter pego alguma passagem secreta que existia na biblioteca.

- Quero os quatros me seguindo para minha sala! Vou falar com os respectivos diretores de cada casa!

Jesse, Emilly e Ashton olharam para Stella quando todos começaram a andar. Stella levantou as mãos como se estivesse se rendendo, porém sua expressão representava outra coisa.

-A culpa não é minha se vocês estão aqui! Não mandei ninguém me seguir nessa aventura!

Não tardou para todos estarem na sala do zelador. Uma das salas onde todos de Hogwarts temiam pisar, corriam boatos de que o zelador guardava cada objeto de tortura que chegava a arrepiar. Mas parecia que os quatro alunos podiam até desmentir o boato, a sala além de ser uma bela bagunça e muito suja, tinha mais vela mal usada do que qualquer outra coisa!

- Nomes, casas. – disse de forma ríspida o zelador.

-Emilly Winchester, Lufa Lufa. – disse Milly se recolhendo um pouco.

-Jesse Ludmore, Lufa Lufa.

- Ashton Bourton, Sonserina – disse Ashton com um tom ríspido e levemente raivoso.

- Stella Smith, Grifinória! – disse a ruiva com tom de má vontade.

- Que terrível! – comentou o zelador com satisfação. – Quero uma explicação plausível agora!

- Senhor – disse Emilly dando um sorriso espontâneo. Coisa que ela treina sempre. – Acontece que nós quatro tínhamos deixado um dever de casa por fazer nas férias. Então resolvemos ir a biblioteca juntos para terminar um dever! – apesar da coragem de começar a falar, Emilly deixou a sua voz tremer levemente com a mentira, e seu olhar denunciava insegurança. O zelador não prestou atenção nos detalhes

A morena olhou para os outros implorando para que confirmassem sua história desajeitada. Jesse parecia incapaz de outra coisa a não ser olhar para Emilly desde que ela sorrira. Ashton rolou os olhos e teve bom senso de começar a falar.

- Winchester nunca mente, é a mais pura verdade!

- Afinal, não queremos deixar de fazer lição do professor Dumbledore, não é?!

-Lógico que não, o velho me matava! – disse Ashton completando, ironicamente, e levantou ombros quando recebeu olhar de raiva vindo da ruiva.

- Dane-se. Detenção para os quatro –rosnou o zelador- Vou reportar isso. Vinte pontos a menos para lufa-lufa. Dez a menos para Grifinória e Dez a menos para Sonserina. Semana que vem quero os quatros aqui na minha sala no sábado, as 19horas em ponto. Sem falta!

- Sim, senhor – falhou Emilly lançando um olhar de alerta aos amigos – estamos indo para nossos salões comunais. Isso não vai acontecer novamente.

Os alunos saíram da sala do zelador mais do que agradecidos, podia ter sido bem pior. Stella murmurou algo com tom levemente alterado, Emilly fuzilou Jesse com o olhar, o que o fez apenas sorrir!

-O que ele vai fazer conosco na detenção? – perguntou Jesse despreocupado.

-Provavelmente vai nos pendurar pelos tornozelos nas masmorras – respondeu Emilly carrancuda enquanto ainda se podia ouvir Stella se lamentando.

-Calma, Emy. É só uma detenção. – Jesse passou o braço pelos ombros da morena.

- Meu nome não é Emy, ninguém me chama de Emy desde o jardim de infância!- respondeu garota – e... faz favor ficar quieto, Jesse ou vou bater em você!

Stella parou de andar suspirando alto. Subiu uns dois degraus sem dizer nada antes de virar e olhar para o trio, seus companheiros de detenção por uma noite.

- Bem, tenho que ir. Preciso me preparar com o correio de amanhã! – disse ela com desgosto e começou a subir os degraus.

Jesse e Emilly se despediram da grifinória mesmo que apenas se dando ao trabalho de acenar com a cabeça para Ashton. A morena empurrou Jesse em direção ao dormitório da Lufa-lufa, deixando Ashton pela primeira vez sozinho diante da escada. O Loiro afastou-se após perder a grifinória de vista.

_Tinha que ser hoje! Tinha que ser hoje para aparecer uma garota bonita na seção reservada._

Esse foi o único pensamento do sonserino até chegar a sua casa. Ao pisar no salão comunal que não estava pipocando de alunos, afinal todos estavam cansados da longa viagem para Hogwarts e estavam agora dormindo tranquilamente em seus devidos dormitórios. O local podia não ter o número de alunos suficiente para ser considerado cheio, porém, havia um garoto que estava sentado perto da lareira com um livro em suas pálidas mãos. Era exatamente quem o loiro esperava encontrar. Então, Ashton andou e sentou no lado oposto do sofá em uma distância normal do outro; ele suspirou e fechou os olhos sentindo o cansaço dominar todo o seu corpo.

- Então... – perguntou o garoto fechando o livro.

-Não cheguei nem perto de tocá-lo! – respondeu Ashton sem se mover – Tive uma intrometida no meu caminho.

- Intrometida? – disse o garoto com tom frio.

- É...é intrometida. – disse Ashton sem vontade – Eu vou subir. Tive uma longa noite.

- Boa noite, Ashton.- disse garoto sombriamente.

-Noite, Tom. – murmurou o loiro, subindo as escadas enquanto acenava distraidamente.


End file.
